The Good Husband
The Good Husband is an optional mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to Michael by his wife Amanda via phone. Overview Michael gets a phone call from Amanda saying she had been arrested over an altercation at Didier Sachs, and needs rescuing. The player decides whether to help her or not. If he chooses to help her, he will find Amanda locked in the back seat of a Police Cruiser parked outside the shop. A police officer will be standing nearby talking to another person (presumably an owner or employee of the store). Michael must steal the Cruiser and evade the cops. In transit, Amanda has a discussion with Michael over money with both sides being guilty as Michael's day trading portfolio is losing the family money and Amanda's spending habits doing the same. The couple will return to their mansion where Amanda thanks Michael for helping her and the mission ends. Mission objectives *Go to Amanda. *Get in the Cop car. *Lose the Cops. *Take Amanda home. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Amanda De Santa - "I realize it's been a bad run recently what with the misunderstanding with the tennis coach and now the misunderstanding with the shoplifting but if there was ever a man who didn't have the right to judge? Try to focus more not on what i am doing but WHY i am doing it." *Jimmy De Santa - "Shoplifting? Isn't one criminal enough in this parenting duo?" Gallery TheGoodWife-GTAV-ShopliftArrested.png Amanda-GTAV-ShopliftArrested.png Video Walkthroughs File:GTA 5 - Mission 10 - The Good Husband Optional Mission|The Good Husband Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_10_-_The_Good_Husband_(Optional)_First_Person_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_10_-_The_Good_Husband_Optional_Mission_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *If the player gets closer to the police car and waits, they can hear a conversation between the cop and the shop detective. The detective will say that in the shop he deals with a lot of people that bite, tweak and scratch and that he even wrote a romance about this. *When Michael takes the handcuffs off Amanda, he will mention that he remembers Amanda doing "the old girl cop routine." Stating that one of Amanda's stripping routines, when she was a stripper, was dressing up in a police outfit. *While Michael and Amanda are going back to the mansion, Amanda says that she has a habit of stealing things, hinting that she may be a . *If Michael does not help Amanda, she will say that he is gonna pay for the lawyers fees. Michael then loses money and he will get a text from Amanda reading that she is mad at him and she took money from Michael's account to pay the fees. *The Police Cruiser will spawn with a glitched lightbar, with the colored light filters flipped upward, giving the lightbar an odd appearance. **For the enhanced version, the same car appears without roof sirens, making it a slicktop unit. *If Michael turns on the sirens Amanda will say phrases such as "Real inconspicuous!", "Turn that off! You're not a child.", or "I married a man-child!". She will continually say these if he turns them off and turns them back on again. Navigation }} de:Der gute Ehemann es:El esposo ejemplar fr:Un mari modèle pl:Dobry mąż pt:O Bom Marido vi:The Good Husband Good Husband, The Good Husband, The Category:Optional Missions